Why did I agree to this again?
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: Kai reluctantly accompanies Tala to an annual BBA event. They both know Kai only came to get a glimpse of a certain golden eyed teen. KaixRay


_Um. Hey :). I haven't written a Beyblade fanfiction in yeaaarrrrssss. Whatwhatttt._

 _This was a recreation of a story I wrote that got lost when my laptop crashed earlier in the year. It's not quite as I remember it, but meh._

 _Be warned, this is rough. There's a lot of mistakes, paragraphs that don't quite gel and probably some weird sounding phrases - I don't have time for perfection :')._

 _However, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :)._

 _Disclaimer: Don't own._

 _Plz Review._

 _~Aa_

* * *

 ** _Why did I agree to this again?_**

He took a glance at the view in front of him, and it was a little underwhelming – to him anyway. He was accustomed to large Russian, gothic themed mansions with rooms that were bathed in frivolous things like expensive furniture and completely inappropriate artwork. To others, the building before them would have been awe-inspiring just by its sheer size. Its façade was a strange shade of beige with symmetrical architecture. Large columns were a feature as were sweeping arches, an obvious nod to the renaissance period. Large stone steps spanning the width of the building lead to its entrance, adding to its sense of grandeur. He was curious as to how the BBA secured such a venue for a simple annual social event.

He gripped his tie with fidgeting fingers and pulled it downwards with a gentle tug, trying to loosen it a fraction. He felt a little claustrophobic by the way it clung too close to his neck. He felt a little unsure, but he brushed the sensation aside as soon as he felt air touch the skin around his neck instead of fabric. He wished this event wasn't black tie. He wasn't really one for formal situations as he didn't care too much for frivolity.

He brushed a quick hand over his cheeks, forgetting how naked he felt without his trade mark war paint.

"You look a little nervous, Kai."

He looked to his left and Tala had finally reached his side. He was precariously leaning on his cane, an unfortunate necessity for the time being after his battle with Brooklyn. There was a taunting smirk on his face and it made him look a little too dapper in his simple black suit and tie.

Kai's eyes narrowed a fraction, enough for that typical Kai glare to cross his features. Tala, well practised in receiving such glares, chuckled lightly.

"I'll snap that cane in two," Kai threatened callously, "see how far you get."

"Then you'd have to go alone," Tala jested light heartedly as brushed a hand through his fiery locks, "or is that what you really wanted all along?"

Kai exhaled loudly, defeated too easily tonight by Tala's constant sarcasm and teasing. The dark haired teen rolled his eyes away from his red headed friend. He took a glimpse at the entrance, anxiety gnawing at him; concerned that he might be caught in a compromising situation too early on in the night. However, it was completely empty, only manned by four security guards dressed neatly in all black. It was to be expected, considering they were over 45 minutes late. Neither of them wanted a parade for their entrance.

"Why is it that there's always stairs?" Tala complained with an annoyed huff, "I can't be the only cripple here."

Kai was too preoccupied by the 'what if's' swimming around in his mind to throw back some witty comeback to Tala's defenceless comment.

Tala nudged him in the rib with the tip of his cane. The dual haired teen's face scowled as his body flinched slightly. His eyes glowered at the red head. "What?" He snapped, clearly annoyed.

"If you don't want to go alone, I need a hand with the steps genius," Tala cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at Kai as he thrust a bent arm towards him.

Kai sighed loudly as he gripped Tala's forearm. "Why did I agree to this again?" he mused lethargically as he prepared for the first step.

He followed the red heads lead. He felt almost Tala's full weight lean against him as they stepped up together. He noted the pained expression that crossed Tala's features as his weight transferred from his good leg, to his bad and then back to his good. They paused. Tala noticed the concerned gaze on his friends face. He shot Kai a disgruntled look as an attempt to assure him that there was no need to fuss.

Tala's expression faded before a smile replaced it, ready to reply to Kai's seemingly rhetorical question. "I don't know," Tala began, seemingly disjointed from their conversation, "why _did_ you agree to this?" But he was back to the point just as quickly as he deviated from it.

Kai didn't respond as they ascended to the next step. He looked away, avoiding that agonizing expression that flashed over Tala's face that made him feel uncomfortable every time Tala strained his knee.

"Why did you agree to this, Kai?" the question was firm this time, no dancing around the subject with humour.

The stoic teen swallowed, leading Tala up the next step, clearly indicating that the subject should be dropped.

"Kai-"

"How about you drop the subject before I drop you," he rudely cut off the red head off with a snarl.

Tala decided to tone it down before they descended into full blown insults muttered in Russian; a common past time between the two. However, he kept the sly smirk on his face as a sign of his victory. Kai gave him an unimpressed look, begrudgingly letting him take the win.

Tala seemed to grow momentum as they climbed the stairs, gaining confidence and hardly leaning on his comrade for support. They got to the top of the steps and Tala was already breathless. Kai gave him a leering look. Tala looked irritated as he pushed on towards the manned entrance.

"You should've brought a flask."

 _888_

His eyes roamed the crowd. He hadn't seen what he was looking for yet. For now, he was stuck socialising with the old Barthez Battalion team, not that he _hated_ or _disliked_ them, they just weren't holding his attention right now.

Kai didn't even politely excuse himself as he slid out of his seat – he wasn't really partaking in the conversation anyway. He noticed Tala shoot him a look from out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it and delved into the small crowd, vanishing from his tables' sight.

His eyes searched the mob around him. He saw familiar faces, some that offered him an overexcited smile, others a faint knowing smile. He gave a humble nod to each in return, a clear indication of his lack of motivation for socialising tonight. He had reached his peak. The old G-Revolutions team were enough to drain his energy all on their own, but mix that with that long conversations with the Blitzkrieg boys, Barthez Battalion and, blast from the past, the Majestics – he really had run out of patience for anyone else.

Except for a certain someone.

His eyes caught something a little too familiar and he paused. It was Hiro, who was staring him down from afar. There was a smug smile on Hiro's face as he took in the jabbering Mr. Dickenson beside him. Kai's lip tugged a little as they shared a knowing look. He knew he should've stopped and socialised as you're supposed at these kinds of events, but he was too distracted by his own agenda. Despite the two having a tumultuous relationship, he a profound respect for Hiro and always had the time of day for him.

He continued his quest across the venue, spying the White Tigers table not far from Hiro. He frantically scanned the table, afraid of his eyes being caught lingering for a second too long. But he couldn't see the golden eyes he was after.

He followed his journey through, reaching the other side of the room. He quickly decided a good dose of air might give him a little more patience to deal with the rest of the Beyblading world confined in the room behind him. He pushed through to the foyer and out the entrance, arriving on the steps outside. He took in a deep breath as his slid past the ogling security.

He was starting to question why he actually did come tonight. He and Tala both knew if he really didn't want to come, he wouldn't have. Tala was well aware of Kai's secret agenda, even though they both wouldn't admit it out loud - Kai, because he was fearful of damaging his pride and Tala, because he knew Kai was capable of more than just snapping his precious cane in two.

He shuffled down a couple of the steps before he took a seat on one of them. He brushed a rough hand through his locks, combing back his bangs from his face. They immediately fell back into place as his hand cascaded down through his pony tail. Tala's flask would've been a god send right now. A little Russian vodka would've definitely made this night more bearable.

"Here you are." That familiar voice was like music to his ears.

Kai found himself smirking as he lifted his head and looked upwards to his right. Ray. There was a toothy grin on his face and Kai felt something in him stir. Those golden eyes were as warm as he remembered. His raven hair was still shaggy around his face, unrestrained by his usual red headband and still ridiculously long at the back, tamed in a simple plait. He had funked up the dress code a little, adding a little traditional Chinese twist to his suit with a high collar and Chinese style buttons.

Ray swiftly took a seat next to the Russian. "It's good to see you," he breathed out, still smiling.

Kai swallowed, his face retreating back to that habitual stoic expression. Ray's smile dropped as his eyes stayed on the Russian. His forehead creased and his mouth parted, ready to speak, but he quickly paused, thoughtful of what was about to flow out of his mouth. "Where have you been?" The question was soft, but solemn. It seemed a little deeper than what Ray had intended.

Kai licked his lips, his eyes evading the Chinese. "Travelling." He wasn't lying.

Ray dropped his gaze again as his canines bit into his bottom lip. He wasn't sure how he was meant to feel about the cold reception.

Kai's forehead furrowed and his eyes frantically searched the steps below him. He knew he should speak, say something about.. _something_ ,but he just couldn't pull anything out. He didn't want to say the wrong thing – something he was all too good at. "Russia, of course," he began, surprised that he was actually letting his thoughts escape through his mouth. "Greece, Vietnam, Australia.." he paused, trying to stop himself from continuing, "China," but it was too late.

"China?" Ray spat out, confusion in his tone and on his face.

Their eyes met. "Yeah," Kai confirmed quietly.

"You went to China," Ray confirmed the sentence to himself this time, "and you didn't think to contact me?"

Kai exhaled loudly. He was trying to form some kind of response but he knew it would come out all wrong. "I didn't know how to go about it," his response was quiet, almost bordering on shy.

Ray cocked a questioning eyebrow. "That's," he swallowed awkwardly - an obvious attempt at keeping his anger at bay, "a lot of travelling in two months."

Kai nodded slowly. "Just.. restless," he admitted truthfully.

"I think that's a little bit more than restless, Kai."

Kai looked away, too dishevelled to take on Ray's truth bombs face on right now. But he couldn't deny the truth in Ray's words. He was way more than restless. He was confused, angry, lost.. and practically every emotion under the sun, but he would never admit it. He was unsure about his future in blading and with his grandfather's company looming over his head, he felt the need to travel while he still could. He just had to keep moving until something helped keep everything inside of him under control.

"Where did you stay in China?"

Kai looked back to Ray whose face was hard. The Russians jaw grinded from side to side, knowing the Chinese teen was doing all he could to mask his anger. The word tumbled from his mouth, "Changsha."

Ray stiffened for a moment before he looked away. His body seemed to ease as the faintest smile graced his lips. The anger in him seemed to subside. Changsha was the closest major city to his village.

Ray let a soft, amused sound escape him. "Did you get cold feet?"

The Russian smiled and let his head drop for a moment, looking _almost_ sheepish. His head rose to face Ray and that small smile still played on his lips. "Something like that."

Ray chuckled again and Kai felt that familiar tug in his stomach. Ray scooted himself a little closer to the Russian. "How long are you staying?"

Kai's eyes dropped to the raven haired boy's lips, then back to his eyes. "For as long as I need to."

There was a few muffled voices behind them and they both turned. It was Mariah, dressed head to toe, predictably, in pink. She gave Kai a quick brushed over look before her eyes widened when she saw Ray. "Ray!" she practically shouted, shuffling towards him.

He pulled himself to his feet and she was already fawning over him. "You need to come inside now!" She gripped his arm, dragging him back towards the building.

"Woah," he calmed, "slow down Mariah."

Kai watched as Mariah stumbled in her too long dress while Ray accompanied her back inside, his stride much more smooth and controlled. Ray took a glance back at the Russian and rolled his eyes before he disappeared inside.

For the first time in two months Kai felt calm. He guessed it was the personification of yin and yang that Ray seemed to embody. He got himself to his feet, satisfied by the sudden recharge in his batteries. He swiftly span, heading for the entrance. Before he could glide back through the door, his red headed comrade was before him, looking a little worse for wear. Kai's forehead creased and Tala rolled his eyes. There were some faint sounds of commotion inside. Kai cocked an eyebrow.

"Daichi fell into the Dessert table," Tala informed him nonchalantly.

Kai was deadpan. "I'm not even surprised."

"Was Ray just outside with you?"

The dual haired teen didn't answer. He could see that infamous wicked Tala grin on his lips. Kai gave him a death stare as Tala continued to chuckle his way into the venue.

"Why did you agree to this again?" Tala mocked with a feigned look.

Kai slid a foot sideways across the floor, kicking the cane straight out of Tala's hand. Kai continued his stride as he heard the red head land on the floor behind him with a dull thud. He could also hear the hiss of a few swear words exploding from his friend's mouth.

From a distance Kai could see the commotion around the dessert table. Daichi appeared from the small crowd, covered head to toe in assorted desserts. Mr. Dickenson was beside him, as was Tyson and Hilary, bickering as usual.

Kai flicked his head back to see Tala being helped to his feet by all four of security guards from the entrance. His cane was safely back in his hands and his eyes rose to meet Kai's, furious. He immediately began limping his way over to Kai. The dark haired teen smiled smugly, before turning and heading back to his teams table. He hoped Barthez Battalion had moved on. They didn't really need to be present to watch the storm about to rage between the two approaching Russians.

Kai slowed his pace, waiting for the red head to catch up to him. With his mood a little lighter, he was definitely in the perfect frame of mind for a little witty banter that would most likely quickly escalate into ridiculing insults. He smothers the smirk threatening to appear on his face as his imagines the lines that could possibly escape Tala's mouth.

His pace slackened again, unsettled that he hadn't heard a cussed word or even felt a light a kick in the back from his friend. His expression dropped as he realised Tala wasn't following. He quickly spun, eyeing the White Tigers table to his right. His eyes narrowed instantly.

Tala was slouched over, whispering into Ray's ear.

Both of their eyes were on Kai. If Kai didn't feel naked before, he definitely did now.

Tala's grin could've rivalled the Cheshire cat as he pulled himself upright. Ray pressed his hands against the table, pushing his chair back with the back of knees. He slid his slender frame past Tala, rounding the outside of his respective table quickly. Those golden eyes stayed locked on the dark haired Russian as he sashayed directly towards him.

Kai's mouth parted – his version of gawking – as Ray approached him, his golden eyes fixated on him. The Chinese teens plait swayed behind as two canines poked over his bottom lip.

Ray was only a mere few metres away as Kai sucked in a large breath, completely clueless as to what was about to happen. He could see Ray entering his personal space, but he failed to intervene. A wave of calmness hit him as Ray's lips touched his.

He _almost_ wanted to close his eyes.


End file.
